


Quote Me On This

by chasethewind



Series: Dribbles and Drabbles [9]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Multi, Quotations, Quote Challenge, Romance, Smut, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-09 21:04:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 12,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasethewind/pseuds/chasethewind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles based on a list of quotes found on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'd Rather Die

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the list:
> 
> 1\. I’d rather die.  
> 2\. Did you hear that?  
> 3\. I know what I saw.  
> 4\. That doesn’t make any sense.  
> 5\. Promise me, you’ll never do that again…  
> 6\. Don’t touch me.  
> 7\. We make a good team.  
> 8\. What’s the news?  
> 9\. Do you hear yourself?  
> 10\. Are those wedding bells I detect?  
> 11\. You stole that from me  
> 12\. You’re joking, right?  
> 13\. I can’t see anything.  
> 14\. You’re bleeding…  
> 15\. Are you drunk?  
> 16\. Who do you think you are?  
> 17\. Don’t leave.  
> 18\. How did that happen?  
> 19\. Why won’t you believe me?  
> 20\. I want to help.  
> 21\. I’m not going to make it.  
> 22\. Tell me the truth.  
> 23\. You’re cut off.  
> 24\. You’ll come bail me out, right?  
> 25\. You’re scaring me.

**"I'd rather die."**

"Oh, come on, Oliver, it can't be  _that_  bad!" Tommy admonished as he waited outside the bathroom door for his best friend to come out in his costume. "Besides, I told you not to bet against her."

"Shut up, Tommy!" Oliver yelled back through the door. A moment later, it opened to reveal exactly why he'd been whining for the last ten minutes, refusing to leave the confines of the bathroom he'd holed himself up in until moments before the party started.

Tommy did his best to stifle a laugh, slapping his hand over his mouth as he bit down on his tongue in order to stop himself from becoming the next target of the almighty Arrow. But this had to be the funniest and most ridiculous thing he'd ever seen in his life.

Standing before him in a black corset and fishnet stockings with red leather heels that had been specially ordered for him and bunny ears on top of his head was Oliver Queen, dressed as the ugliest Playboy Bunny he'd ever seen.

The camera flash that went off from the other side of the room startled them both. Oliver glared while Tommy completely lost his composure. "This is what you get for thinking last week's mission was doomed to fail because you didn't believe me when I said I knew how to pole dance," Felicity reminded him as she put away her phone and stood up. She, on the other hand, was wearing a red velvet robe and fuzzy slippers that revealed nothing aside from the pale column of her neck.

"Karma's a bitch," Tommy chuckled as his red faced best friend stomped angrily from the room looking completely awkward on the stilts his girlfriend had put him in. He had to admit, Felicity was really good at this revenge stuff and vowed to never cross her bad side or bet against her.


	2. How Did That Happen?

**"How did _that_  happen?"**

It was the last thing he expected to see, and being a former soldier, he'd seen plenty, just not that. His friend, his partner, was hanging upside from the ceiling of the lair by one leg attached to a rope that suspiciously looked like some kind of trap. Diggle stood there for a moment just staring at him with an amused smile and a smirk.

"Don't ask," Oliver shot back. "Just get me down!"

"How long have you been up there?" The question hung in the air as Diggle leaned up against a pillar and continued to watch his friend's pathetic attempts to try and get himself out of his predicament.

"Long enough," Oliver grumbled.

"I told you not to teach her how to set those traps, especially since you knew one of these days she'd get pissed off enough to set one for you. What'd you do this time?"

Swaying slightly with the exertion of grabbing at his ankle trying to undo the knot that looped around it, Olive failed yet again. He cursed himself for showing Felicity how to tie these knots. There was no way he'd get down unless someone cut the rope. Having set his utility knife down on one of the work tables before he started training had been a bad idea now that he realized what his other teammate was capable of doing.

"I changed her background screen," Oliver muttered, giving it one more shot before he finally let out a sigh and just gave up.

"That's not all, is it?"

"No… I kinda accidentally interrupted one of her searches in the process… One that was nearly complete and had all the information on that guy selling the components used to create the serum."

Suddenly the tension on the rope went slack, and before Oliver could even comprehend what was happening, he hit the training mat hard with his shoulder. He let out a yelp of pain and looked up to see who had cut him down.

"Next time you do that, I'm spiking your coffee with laxatives," Felicity growled as she folded the blade back into its place and set Oliver's utility knife on the table where he'd left it. She turned to Diggle, eyes narrowed, and added, "Same goes for you."

He straightened up. "Yes, ma'am," Diggle replied. After this little stunt, he definitely wasn't going anywhere near her computers unless she asked him to.


	3. I Can't See Anything

**"I can't see anything."**

"Don't worry, Oliver, we're almost there," Felicity said as calmly as she could while she stroked a hand over his hair. He was laid out in the back seat of the Range Rover, his head in her lap, a towel over his eyes to soak up whatever it was their latest target had sprayed in his face.

She and Diggle had already ruled out the usual suspects like Mace and pepper spray. This was something far worse. Whatever it was, it was making quick work of Oliver's eyesight. They needed to get him to a hospital and soon.

Felicity felt helpless for the first time since the Undertaking. All she could do was keep her hand wrapped around his until they made it to the emergency room so the doctors could work their magic. Somehow she'd had the presence of mind to bring his work suit that evening. She and Diggle had helped him change into it while Oliver still had some of his eyesight left. After that, his world went dark.

"Felicity, what if…" He stopped before the words fell from his mouth.

"No, you're going to be fine!" she answered back defiantly as she squeezed his hand a little harder. "Nothing bad is going to happen to you. Not on my watch."

"If it comes down to it, please… Call Barry."

She knew how hard it was for Oliver to admit that Barry Allen might be his only hope for regaining his eyesight, but at least he wasn't opposed to the idea. Felicity squeezed his hand again and replied, "I'll fly the jet myself if I have to."


	4. Don't Leave

**"Don't leave."**

She whispered it so quietly he thought he was hearing things. The sun's rays were just beginning to turn the sky a dusty shade of pink as she rolled over and grabbed his hand as he rose off the bed. Her fingertips were soft, stroking the pulse point in his wrist until he relented.

Staring down at her naked body, wrapped haphazardly in his sheets, Oliver couldn't resist. He slipped back into bed beside her, his arms circling her waist and pulling her into his chest so her back pressed against it. Her sleepy sigh of contentment made him smile.

These were the moments he live for, the moments he cherished above all else. Lying in bed with the woman he loved, holding her tight as she slept beside him; they were the most blissful moments of his life, outweighing all the hardship and pain he'd endured for the last eight years.

She was the life he wanted, the life he needed all those years he'd been alone. Her never ending love and loyalty cemented her place in his heart, and now that she was all his, he would do everything in his power to make her happy. So, if she wanted to cuddle until with him every morning until her alarm went off, then so be it.

His hand skimmed up her bare hip, tracing patterns along her side until she let out a soft giggle. "Oliver," she purred when his hand slipped over her abdomen and ended up resting between her thighs.

"You asked me not to leave. What did you think I'd do?" he murmured before tracing the shell of her ear with his tongue.

She turned, blue eyes dark with desire, and said, "What you always do."

He smiled at her before rolling them over so he lay on top. "This is true," he replied before trailing his lips to her mouth.

Neither one of them was leaving their bed that day.


	5. Don't Touch me

**"Don't touch me."**

Her warning rang out clear as day as she sneezed for the umpteenth time. The grey pallor to her skin had both Oliver and Diggle glancing at each other with worry. The hadn't seen Felicity this sick since… well, never, actually. She was always the bright, perky, healthy one of the bunch. It was strange to see her bundled up in a thick, furry hoodie, sweatpants and a blanket wrapped around her shoulders as she sat in her chair looking absolutely miserable.

"Felicity…" Oliver started to walk towards her, but she held up a hand.

"I have a cold, okay? Nothing to worry about. Not like I have H1N1 or ebola or anything else," she muttered. A moment later, she sneezed so hard her chair rolled back a couple inches from the force alone.

Oliver shot Diggle another look and they nodded to each other. "Felicity," he said, approaching her once more as he placed his hands on the back of her chair and turned it so she was facing them. She looked even worse now that they were actually looking at her. Snot dripped from her nose no matter how many times she went to wipe it away with a tissue. Her lips were pale and her eyes were puffy and bloodshot.

"You look like hell," Diggle added. "You should be in bed, not down here running your searches or whatever it is you're trying and failing to do right now."

"I take great offense to that!" Felicity blared as she narrowed her eyes at him, but then suddenly burst into a coughing fit.

"Okay, that's it." Oliver had had enough. He scooped the frail woman into his arms and was met with weak resistance that didn't last long as she lost her strength quickly. "I'm taking you home and you're going to rest for the next few days," he ordered, ascending the stairs after grabbing her purse and keys.

"Put me down!" Felicity protested as she went to whack his arm with her hand, but failed miserably when she started coughing again. Her head fell into the crook of his neck, surrender now her only option. He was right, she was too sick to work tonight.


	6. You're Cut Off

**"You're cut off."**

"But Toooommmmmyyyyyy!" she whined, her body swaying on top of the bar stool as she glared at her friend. If he hadn't been standing next to her, she probably would have fallen over. His arm wrapped around her shoulders, helping her to her precariously high heeled feet before deciding to just scoop her up so she wouldn't fall and break her ankle.

Felicity giggled as her arms wrapped around his neck with a flourish. "My heeeerrrroooo!" she screeched before her head drooped to his shoulder and her eyes fell closed.

She really had a thing for drawing out her words when she was drunk, he thought. The door to the lair was only a few feet away now. Just as he was about to set her down, it swung open with Oliver marching out followed closely behind by Diggle. He stopped in his tracks, his bodyguard nearly barreling into him if he hadn't been paying attention.

"Tommy?" Oliver asked, cocking his head to the side as he stared at his friend, who happened to be carrying his very smart and apparently very drunk IT specialist in his arms.

"Here," Tommy replied, shoving the half pint towards Oliver until he was wrapping his arms beneath her knees and neck. "I'm not holding her hair back this time. Your fault, your turn," he added before turning to head back to the bar where he should have been all night.

"You two really need to quit it with the lover's quarrels," Diggle muttered before punching in the code so they could head back downstairs together.

Oliver shot him a dangerous glare. "She started it!" he exclaimed in his defense.

"Yeah, because apparently you can't remember to put the seat down in the bathroom," Diggle retorted, reminding him once again why Felicity had been angry and why they'd blown up at each other again. "How many times have I told you not to do that? Women hate it."

"I know," Oliver grumbled as he set her down on the couch. Lately, they'd been fighting about everything from their bathroom habits to how missions were handled. They'd get pissed at each other for a day or two before finally making up, which was the best part. He always loved the make up sex.


	7. You're Scaring Me

**"You're scaring me."**

His voice wavered over the phone.

"I'm sorry," Felicity whimpered. "I… I don't know what happened."

"Felicity, where are you? Can you see anything that can tell me where I can find you?" Oliver asked, trying really hard not to let the fear creep into him as it was starting to. She'd been gone for almost two days now, her last phone call a short one telling him she'd meet him at the office in ten minutes. That was over forty-eight hours ago, and now he was in full on panic mode.

The phone call came in as an unknown number, one he answered immediately praying it wasn't a kidnapper or someone worse. Upon hearing her voice, the relief flooded through him, but he still had no idea where she was. The tracker on her phone had stopped working making it impossible to find her even with all the sophisticated computer equipment he had at his disposal.

"There are a lot of trees," Felicity mumbled. "I'm… I think I'm somewhere in the woods. I had to break into someone's house in order to find a phone."

"Can you give me the address?"

"There isn't one."

He was getting ready to panic again when a thought occurred to him. "Felicity, can you tell me how to work your tracking program?"

"Yeah," she replied and began explaining it to him. Within minutes, he tracked the phone number to a cabin in the woods outside Starling City. What the hell was she doing all the way out there? It didn't matter now. He grabbed the keys to his bike and shot up the stairs.

"I'm on my way," Oliver said. "Stay where you are. I'm coming to get you."


	8. Are You Drunk?

**"Are you drunk?"**

Why did she have to use her loud voice? Ugh, the pounding in his head was bad enough as it was.

"I'm not even using my loud voice," Felicity replied.

Damn, he'd said it out loud.

"Yeah, you did. That too," she added.

Maybe he was drunk.

"I'm inclined to agree with you if you keep saying everything that comes to mind."

Then he laughed. "I'm turning into you!" Oliver slurred.

Her eyes narrowed at him. "Yeah, you're turning into a gigantic asshat too," she muttered under her breath.

"Hey, I resent that!" he proclaimed, hopping off the stool where he sat at the empty bar. Verdant had closed two hours ago and the only people left were him and Felicity. Which was probably a good thing considering he misstepped, tripped over his feet and landed face first on the floor.

It was Felicity's turn to laugh now, and she was almost doubled over when Diggle finally arrived, his brow furrowed until he looked down to find Oliver still on the floor, groaning as he tried to roll to his side and sit up.

The world spun violently then and finally all the booze he'd drunk went straight to his head. A moment later, he blacked out.

Felicity immediately stopped laughing and groaned. "Damn him," she muttered. She knelt down and with Diggle's help, rolled him over. "Remind me the next time Tommy's birthday rolls around not to let him get carried away with the booze."

"If I'd known it would get this bad, I would have stopped him hours ago," Diggle replied.

"Speaking of Tommy, how is he doing?"

"Last I saw him, he was escorting a leggy redhead into his office."

Felicity rolled her eyes. "Why am I not surprised?" she huffed. "I'm just glad I didn't know either of them before Oliver came back from the island. I can't even begin to imagine what they were like then."

"I'm just hoping this doesn't happen on Oliver's birthday," Diggle mentioned as he slung the younger man over his shoulder and started to carry him towards the door that led to the basement.

"Oh, if he thinks he's getting this drunk on his birthday, he's got another thing coming!" Felicity grumbled as she followed him. "I give him a free pass one night and this is what he ends up doing? No way. He's not leaving the house if it plays out like this." She paused for a moment, losing herself in thought. "Actually, that wouldn't be such a bad idea. I could wrap myself up as his present."

"Felicity!" Diggle shot back in an effort to silence her. She giggled and he added, "Whatever you two do in your free time, please keep it to yourself. That's all I ask."

"Sorry," she mumbled as he opened the door to the basement and they headed down the stairs together, Oliver still passed out limp on Diggle's shoulder.


	9. I Know What I Saw

**"I know what I saw."**

Felicity just kept giving him a sly grin. "Really?" she shot back. "Then tell me, what exactly did you see? Or, maybe the better question is, how much?"

Oliver swallowed hard. He hadn't expected her to confront him. Shooting a glance to his right, he saw Sara smirking as she sat on a stool beside one of the workbenches, a coy grin on her face as well. Suddenly it became a little harder to breathe. Both women were staring at him with intent and he was feeling rather uncomfortable.

"Enough," he choked out finally.

Both Sara and Felicity gazed at each other, their grins widening.

"Did you like what you saw?" Sara had hopped off the stool and stalked towards him. He didn't miss the sultry tone of her voice and swallowed again. What were they doing? And why were they suddenly ganging up on him? It's not like he meant to see anything. What they did in their free time was their business, but, damn… That had been one intense moment he'd walked in on.

Straightening up slightly, he replied, "Maybe."

Sara's eyes twinkled with mischief as she sidled up beside Felicity and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her flush to her side. The nerdy blonde mirrored her movements, her arm coming to rest around Sara's waist as well while they both watched Oliver squirm under their gaze.

"Think we should put him out of his misery?" Sara murmured into Felicity's ear loudly enough so he could hear it as well.

"I don't know. I'm kinda enjoying the torture," Felicity giggled. When she saw Oliver's face fall, it broke down her defenses. "Maybe we should," she said.

"I agree," Sara replied before turning so she and Felicity faced each other. She wrapped her arms around the shorter blonde's neck and pulled her in so their faces were mere breaths apart. They grinned at each other once more before Felicity closed the gap, meeting her lips for a searing kiss.

Oliver's jaw dropped. His pants suddenly began to feel too tight as well. Watching the two of them make out in front of him had several erotic thoughts running through his brain, all of which involved the three of them getting naked in the next couple of minutes before his head exploded. But the moment ended far too quickly for his liking and he frowned.

"Did you like that?" Sara repeated once she pulled away from Felicity, but their arms never dropped away from each other.

Nuzzling Sara's ear as her eyes raked over Oliver, Felicity replied, "Judging by the bulge in his pants, I think he enjoyed it."

Sara gazed at her with a knowing smile.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Felicity asked, her grin turning mischievous.

"Does it involve…?" Sara leaned in and whispered her thoughts into Felicity's ear. The other blonde nodded enthusiastically before they both turned and began making their way towards Oliver, who had been stuck in the same spot for the past several minutes just staring at them, completely dumbstruck by what was happening.

"You take his pants, I'll take his shirt," Felicity said as they both came to stand in front of him.

"How about  _you_  take his pants and  _I'll_  take his shirt," Sara countered. "After all, you haven't seen him completely naked yet and I think you'll enjoy it."

Oliver had one fleeting thought before both women were suddenly upon him. He realized tonight he was the luckiest son of a bitch on the planet.


	10. Who Do You Think You Are?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: "Who Do You Think You Are" Spice Girls

**"Who do you think you are?"**

It was a sad commentary on his life that he remembered that song and was suddenly finding himself singing along to it as he stepped down the stairs hearing it blasting through the lair. Of course Felicity had the music turned up as she worked all by herself down there like she did some nights. He just wasn't expecting what he saw when he reached the bottom step.

There, in the middle of the open area behind her desk, stood Felicity. Actually, no, she wasn't standing, she was hopping around moving in ways he'd never seen her move before. The more he watched, the more he realized her jerky movements weren't some made up dance she was doing in her head. No, those were the actual moves from the music video.

Oliver had to clamp a hand over his mouth to stifle his laugh as he sat down on the step to watch her continue dancing, and now singing as well, with the song.

"I said… Who… some kind of superstar!" Felicity belted out at the top of her lungs. "You have got to!

"Swing it, shake it, move it, make it, who do you think you are? Trust it, use it, prove it, groove it, show me how good you are! Swing it, shake it, move it, make it, who do you think you are? Trust it, use it, prove it, groove it, show me how good you are!"

The longer Oliver sat there watching, the more he realized she was actually good at this. Well, the singing part anyway. Felicity couldn't dance to save her life, but it was cute watching her try. He pulled out his cell phone, wanting to capture this moment before it was over, but just then she swung around to find him.

Felicity shrieked at the top of her lungs, losing her balance and crashing to the floor by her chair. Instinct kicked in and Oliver rushed to her side to help her up. One arm slid beneath her head while the other fell under her knees and he lifted her to gently settle her in her chair.

"Oliver Queen!" she chided. "What is wrong with you?! Sneaking up like that on me? You could have given me a heart attack! And don't even get me started on the creeper thing with your phone! If you even think for one second you can use that as…"

His lips crashed into hers before she could finish the thought. They remained locked together until the song ended and silence filled the foundry. It was an effective way of silencing Felicity when she went off on a tangent, one he'd only just recently discovered. Once Oliver had kissed her breathless, he pulled back, licking his lips to find they tasted like cherries.

"I wouldn't dream of it," he whispered before leaning in to kiss her again.

This time, she laid her hands over his chest and pushed him back as she said, "Don't ever do that again."

"What? Kiss you?"

"No, your stealthy ninja moves," Felicity retorted.

"I'll try," Oliver honestly replied. Then he was kissing her again, his hand slipping behind the band that held her ponytail and gently pulling it out of her hair. Once it had been removed, he pulled back slightly and added, "Seriously, though, the Spice Girls?"

"Oh, shut up. I can say the same to you about Fall Out Boy," Felicity shot back before reaching for his lips once more.


	11. Promise Me, You'll Never Do That Again...

**"Promise me, you'll never do that again…"**

"Do what?"

"Don't be a pretentious ass! You know exactly what I'm talking about!"

"I truly have no idea what you're talking about!"

"That is the biggest load of crap I've ever heard, Oliver Queen! Now stop lying to me!"

"Felicity, I swear, I have no idea what you're talking about!"

As the argument grew more and more heated, Diggle took a seat in one of the chairs by the workbench while Roy stood beside him.

"How long do you think it's going to take for him to figure out what she's talking about?" Roy asked without taking his eyes off the quarreling couple.

"I have a pretty good feeling Felicity's going to spell it out for him soon enough," Diggle replied. "Ten bucks says it'll be in the next five minutes."

"You're on," Roy answered, holding out his hand and they shook on it.

"I can't believe you! Of all the stupid things you've ever done, this has to be one of the worst!"

"Can you at least give me a hint?"

"How about you figure it out for yourself this time!" Felicity gave an exasperated wave of her hands before turning and stomping up the stairs and out of the lair, the rage rolling off her shoulders.

Oliver looked completely lost as he glanced at the two of them before sulking over to the stairs to go after her.

"I believe you owe me ten bucks," Roy said as he grinned at Diggle.

The older man held up one finger. "Wait for it," he replied, glancing down at his watch. With his fingers, he counted down the seconds. When he reached one, the door to the basement swung open and Felicity came running back down.

"You left the toilet seat up again!" she yelled at Oliver as she met him halfway down the stairs. "I fell in this morning because I was too tired to check!" Felicity added as she poked him in the chest with her finger.

Both Roy and Diggle snorted with laughter before covering their mouths with their hands when they found her angry glare directed at them.

"I did not see that coming!" Diggle muttered.

"Nope," Roy replied as he grabbed his wallet from the back pocket of his pants and pulled out a ten dollar bill, handing it over. In the span of those few seconds, he'd missed the resolution of the fight, and when both he and Diggle glanced up, both cringed at the sight. "But I definitely saw that coming," Roy added, looking away.

"Get a room!" Diggle yelled at Oliver and Felicity as they practically devoured each other at the foot of the stairs. "Damn honeymoon phase of their relationship is nauseating."

"Couldn't agree with you more," Roy said as he pushed off the table and started to make his way towards the secret door. "I swear, if I catch them naked one more time I'm going to puke."

"At least you're not their driver…"

Roy shuddered at the thought. He'd already heard those story.


	12. You'll Come Bail Me Out, Right?

**"You'll come bail me out, right?"**

Up until that point, Thea hadn't been listening to the conversation between her brother and his assistant until Felicity had uttered that phrase in a low voice she obviously wasn't meant to hear. Thea's head shot up from where she sat on the couch in the outer office of Oliver's executive suite at QC.

She'd spent a decent amount of time here now that her brother was the "heir to the throne" as Roy liked to put it. But seeing the way he'd interacted with Felicity always drew her attention. Thea knew she was his Executive Assistant, but sometimes it felt like they were more. Today was one of those days.

"Felicity, don't worry. If you need any help, just call me," Oliver replied as they stepped out of his office together. "Oh, hey, Speedy! What are you doing here?" he said once he spotted his sister waiting.

"We were supposed to have lunch this afternoon, but if you need to be somewhere else, I can reschedule," Thea snidely replied as her arms folded across her chest. Glancing over at Felicity, she could see the terrified look on her face.

"No, no, I was just going to walk Felicity downstairs. Let me get my coat," Oliver said with that easy smile she could tell he was putting on as a front.

Whatever the hell was going on between the two of them, Thea was determined to find out. But for the moment, she stayed mute as her brother helped his assistant into her coat first before putting on his and led the two women out of the office.

"So, what were you thinking about doing for lunch?" Oliver asked as if trying to steer clear of any conversation about Felicity while they rode down to the lobby, but the tension in the elevator was palpable.

"You pick," Thea simply answered.

"Sushi?"

"Sure."

Beside him, Felicity remained mute. It was odd to see her so quiet. From the moment they'd first met in Walter's hospital room the previous spring, Thea knew her to be a talker. This was completely out of character, though. What had Felicity Smoak so spooked? As she pondered the question, the elevator chimed it's arrival to the bottom floor and the doors opened.

Felicity was quick to scurry out first, Oliver followed closely behind as his hand came to rest against the small of her back. They walked out of the building together until they reached a waiting car, the driver none other than Oliver's bodyguard, Mr. Diggle. Thea stood intrigued by what happened next. Oliver helped Felicity into the car, giving her hand a supportive squeeze before closing the door and rapping on the roof to let Mr. Diggle know he could pull away.

Stepping up beside her brother, Thea elbowed him in the side and asked, "What was that all about?"

It was as if he'd forgotten she was even there. Oliver's head whipped around to stare down at her, the expression on his face unreadable. "Felicity's mother and sister are in town shopping for wedding dresses," he replied, but something about his answer felt off to her.

"Right," Thea nodded skeptically, but she didn't push. She'd find out sooner or later because there was no way their heated looks at each other didn't mean something more.


	13. Why Won't You Believe Me?

**"Why won't you believe me?"**

Because he was fed up with her shit, that was why, but he didn't dare voice it. Instead, he puffed out a breath and turned around. This was why they were never going to work. Before the island, he was the one who had the issues. Now, fast forward six years and she was the one giving him the run around.

First it had been her vendetta against the hood for not saving Tommy, then it had been his mother's trial, and now it was the drug abuse. She was going to hit rock bottom, and he didn't want to get dragged down with her.

Felicity had been right, he did deserve better. Trying to rekindle a relationship with someone so deep in denial would only bring him down as well. And, for the first time in his life, he was actually happy that he was walking away.

"Oliver, wait!" she called to him, begging for him to turn around, but he just kept walking. Her sobs echoed through the hall until he finally reached the stairs.

This was it, the last time he ever wanted to try and rekindle this relationship. She was a mess, and although he cared about her as a friend, there was nothing else left to suggest they could be more. He was done. And he was ready to move on.


	14. You're Bleeding

**"You're bleeding…"**

"Thank you, Captain Obvious! I thought the red stuff on my finger was ketchup!" Felicity shot back as she sucked the digit into her mouth while she scurried around her office looking for a bandage to apply over it.

As if her day couldn't get any worse. First she'd broken the heel of her shoe walking through the park as she made her way back to work from lunch. Then Isabel had stopped by to chew her out for Oliver's inability to show up to a meeting on time even though in this case, there was a good reason for it (he was signing the paperwork for said meeting so he had them in hand the moment he got there). Finally, she'd cut her finger with the letter opener as she tried slice through a stubborn envelope.

Several drops of blood had already spilled over her desk, and now as she searched her purse, one handed mind you, it seemed as if she'd forgotten to replenish her supply the last time she was at the foundry. "Damn it," she muttered, but the words came out garbled from the finger she had in her mouth.

"Here," Oliver's voice behind her prompted Felicity to turn around and face him. In his hand he held a bandage, already unwrapped with one side peeled back. He took her hand from mouth and gently wrapped the digit to staunch the bleeding. His thumb brushed over the now bandaged cut before running up her wrist making her pulse quicken.

Felicity's shoulders sagged. "Sorry I snapped at you," she sighed. "It's been a long day."

"I know," Oliver replied, tugging her hand until she fell into his arms. "How about tonight we forego the fancy dinner and just chill on the couch with a move and some takeout?"

"Do I get to pick the movie?" she mumbled against his chest, wrapping her arms around his waist and letting her head rest on his shoulder.

"Just as long as it isn't some chick flick, I'll be okay with it," he said as he gazed down at her with a soft smile.

"Damn, there goes Titanic," Felicity jested. It earned her a chuckle from the man above her, one that warmed her heart and soothed her tired soul. "Iron Man 3 it is."

"Sounds good," Oliver replied as he leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to her magenta colored lips. He then pulled away and wrapped an arm around her waist as they left the outer office and headed towards the elevator.

"You're an awesome boyfriend," Felicity murmured while leaning against him on the ride down to the garage. "Have I told you that?"

He kissed her again, "You have, several times," he said with a smile.


	15. Tell Me The Truth

**"Tell me the truth."**

The tears in her eyes as she whispered those words broke his heart. He'd been trying to avoid this all week, but now it had come to a head. He'd been avoiding her, knowing that if they actually stopped to think what the ramifications of his accidental admission meant, things might fall apart. So he kept his distance, at the office, in the foundry, pretty much anywhere there was a possibility he could run into her for more than just a few moments.

And it was killing him.

"Oliver, please," she murmured, her voice cracking under the weight of everything she'd been holding on to for the past week. Her hand was on his forearm, hanging onto it like it was her lifeline. Her red-rimmed blue eyes searched his, seeking out the answer she so desperately needed. "Did you mean it?"

He had, in the heat of the moment, when he thought he was going to lose her if Sara hadn't swooped in at the last second to save both their lives. He'd said it because he had meant it, but now that Felicity was no longer in danger, he didn't know if he could go through with the actions that came with it.

_"Because of the life that I lead, I just think that it's better to not be with someone that I could really care about."_

Those words constantly rattled around in his head. When he'd first said then, he didn't think he deserved her, or anyone as good as she was, but looking back on it now, he knew he was just trying to push her away, to protect her, to keep her safe. The life he led was dangerous, but last week, he realized they both walked that line and at any moment, one of them could fall off and be taken away.

So, yes, he'd meant it, but telling her…? His heart raced wildly at the thought of admitting something so heavy and meaningful, especially since they weren't even in a relationship. But it was the truth. She knew it was the truth. Why was it so hard to admit it?

Taking a deep, steadying breath, Oliver finally turned to look at her. Felicity,  _his_  Felicity, looked to be on the verge of a mental breakdown if she didn't hear him confirm or deny her suspicions. The tears that spilled down her cheeks pained him since they were the result of his mistaken intentions. But his heart knew he had to tell her the truth, otherwise they would both end up wallowing in misery.

"Felicity…" The way he whispered her name said it all without actually breathing a word. Oliver pressed on, though, taking a step closer and raising his hand to cup her cheek and wipe away the streaks left by her tears. "It was the truth," Oliver said, his voice thick with the weight of his admission. His thumb stroked along her chin just under her full, fuchsia lips.

She swallowed, her eyes darting between his mouth and his eyes as she waited for him to say those words again, to tell her what he knew she felt in her heart as well. And as he leaned closer, he felt her tremble beneath him, her entire body vibrating with the tension of the past week.

Barely a breath from her lips, he finally said them. "I love you." Her mouth came crashing into his as she lifted up on her toes to reach him, and all he saw were sparks flying like the fourth of July. It was cliched, but damn, it was so nice to finally get the chance to kiss her like he'd always wanted to kiss her.


	16. I'm Not Going To Make It

**"I'm not going to make it."**

"No, Oliver! Please, stay with me!" Felicity begged. The tears streamed down her cheeks as she stared down at him in her arms, blood dripping from a gaping hole in his chest. She pressed her hand over it, trying to staunch the bleeding, but to no avail. He was going to die in the alley where he'd fallen as she cradled his head in her lap.

"I'm sorry, Felicity," he mumbled, his voice growing weaker with every labored breath. The color was draining from his face, turning it ashen as raindrops slid across his cold skin.

She reached up, her shaking fingers wiping the water away from his forehead and cheeks as she continued to weep. "You can't die!" she screamed. "You just told me you loved me! We were just starting our happy story! It can't end like this!"

Raising his hand with the last of his strength, Oliver let it come to rest against her cheek. "You are my happy story," he whispered, the ghost of a smile spreading across his pale lips. "Always remember that when you think of me. Promise you will."

Sniffling, she vowed, "I promise," then leaned down and pressed a kiss to his lips. His hand started to slip from her cheek and she knew the end was near. Pulling away, Felicity gazed down at him as the spark slowly dimmed in his beautiful eyes. "Oliver?" she whispered, her throat constricting.

"Felicity… I… I love… I love you," he murmured with his last breaths before his eyes closed for the last time.

"Oliver!" she cried out, her head dropping to his chest as her tears streamed down her cheeks.

A hand wrapping around her shoulders had her shooting up. When her eyes opened, Felicity realized she wasn't in the alley, but in a big, warm bed, the blankets tightly wound around her body as she sat up panting. She was pulled into strong arms that banded around her waist until she was sitting in someone's lap.

"Shh, it was just a dream," a soft, gruff voice whispered into her ear. Immediately upon recognizing it, Felicity relaxed.

"Oliver," she murmured, closing her eyes and pressing her ear to his bare chest, making sure he was alive and breathing. The strong, rhythmic beat of his heart lulled her back into a relaxed state as she wrapped her arms around him and held on tight.

"Just breathe, baby," he said, rocking her slightly until her racing heart stilled and she was no longer panting.

Felicity gazed up, her eyes searching out his until they finally met. "I love you," she whispered.

Oliver leaned down to press a kiss to her lips and replied, "I love you, too." As his hand brushed back sweat-soaked strands of her blonde hair away from her forehead, he added, "Now, tell me, what was your dream about?"


	17. Do You Hear Yourself?

**"Do you hear yourself?"**

"Felicity!"

"No, Oliver, you sound in-SANE! And not just a little. No, this is the type of insane that would you put in a mental institution!" She was yelling in her loud voice as they stood toe to toe in the lair, her bright blue eyes glaring up at him.

"But…"

She cut him off again. "You're talking about putting on a wedding in front of all your friends and family with me as the bride just so that it looks good in the tabloids and helps boost the company's image. Because, god forbid, your playboy-turned-CEO image needs to stay in tact! Did you even think about cluing me into this at any point while planning this stunt so that, maybe, I had time to, you know, tell my family what was going on?"

"Felicity…" He was pleading with her now, but she still wouldn't listen.

"No!" Her finger poked his chest. "You are calling this crazy stunt off right this minute!" Felicity ordered as she grabbed her phone and began dialing numbers for him. "How is my boyfriend such a bonehead? Right… he leads two lives that somehow have to coexist, which, of course, means that I get stuck in some of the most awkward situations on the planet just so things on the outside don't look as crazy as they are on the inside…" she muttered to herself.

Oliver took it out of her hand, turned it off, then set it on her desk so they could actually have a conversation instead of just her yelling at him. "Felicity, listen to me," he said gently. "You weren't supposed to find out like this. What I said at the press conference, it wasn't just a story I was spinning to make the company look good. I wanted to surprise you, but when the tabloids somehow got wind about my plans, I had to make something up."

Felicity's mouth dropped open slightly. "Oliver… what…?" she whispered in disbelief. "What are you saying?"

"This wedding… It's not a sham." Kneeling down in front of her, full Arrow uniform on, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. "You know that dinner party we had to cancel because things came up? The one I asked you to wear that beautiful diamond necklace to?"

"The one you said belonged to your grandmother... The one you told me to hold on to until we could reschedule that dinner party?" Felicity blinked back tears, her voice growing thick with emotion.  _Oh, god… was he? He was! Holy shit… Holy shit! Oooh, don't panic, Smoak! Don't panic!_

"I was going to do this then, but you know how things happen around here," Oliver nervously chuckled as he opened the box and pulled out a gorgeous six karat diamond ring set in a platinum band that would have matched the necklace perfectly if she was wearing it. "I wanted this to be so much more romantic, but I hope it's okay because, quite frankly, I really don't care how it happened, I just care about your answer."

Taking her left hand, Oliver let the ring rest on her finger as he said, "Felicity Smoak, will you marry me?"

The tears she'd been holding back as the smile crept onto her face finally started to rush down her cheeks as she nodded furiously, unable to make a sound for fear of the ugly sob that would escape her throat. Oliver slipped the ring onto her finger and she gazed down at it then at him, committing this moment to memory.

He stood up, his arms wrapping around her tightly to bring her into his chest as she wept softly against the green leather of his jacket. This couldn't have been a more perfect proposal. It was real and genuine in every way possible. It was Oliver and Felicity, together, away from the spectators that could possibly ruin the moment. And it felt so right.


	18. You Stole That From Me

**"You stole that from me."**

He watched as she slinked across his room wearing only a pair of black lace panties and his green leather jacket left unzipped exposing the valley between her breasts. The sound of her giggle made his cock twitch and a groan escaped from his mouth. "I know," Felicity coyly replied. "Don't you think I look good in it?"

Oliver stood from the bed and stalked towards her, his hands grabbing her hips and pulling her closer. "I think you'd look better  _out_  of it," he replied, his grin turning predatory before he lifted her into his arms and carried her back to bed.

She was laid out across the mattress, the leather jacket barely clinging to her curves as he kissed his way along the exposed flesh until he reached the hollow of her throat. "Mmm, Oliver," she moaned, her fingers carding through his hair as he moved from her neck to her lips.

His hands had a mind of their own, slipping beneath the green leather at her waist and sliding up her skin until they reached her breasts. Another moan escaped her lips, and he easily captured it as his tongue swept into the warm confines of her mouth.

When their lips parted, he stood back, staring down at her. She was a vision in green leather, one that he would conjure every time he was alone at night. That jacket really was particularly sexy on her, especially the way she'd put it on that night. It was going to be a pleasure taking it off slowly.


	19. Are Those Wedding Bells I Detect?

**"Are those wedding bells I detect?"**

"We're in Vegas. They're everywhere," Felicity bluntly replied then rolled her eyes as she continued to walk down the crowded Strip towards their destination: the Bellagio where Thea had booked them one of the penthouse suites for a "girls' weekend."

Yet, even though Thea had turned twenty-one earlier that year, Oliver and Roy had insisted on going with them. It hadn't been such a bad idea, but still, Felicity needed a little time away from the crazy double life she currently led with her boyfriend. This trip had been a godsend up until he decided to invite himself, and that frustrated the hell out of her.

"You've been with my brother for, what, three years now?" Thea retorted as she wrapped her arm around the older blonde and leaned heavily into her side. She'd had more than enough to drink for the two of them that night already, which was why Felicity had steered them back to the hotel as the boys lagged several feet behind watching them like hawks.

"I've  _known_  him for three years. We've only been  _dating_  for six months," Felicity corrected, frowning.

"Yes, but you guys have this amazing connection," Thea kept going, oblivious that they'd entered the lobby of the hotel now and were making their way towards the elevators. "And, for real, I'm kinda getting sick and tired of you two waiting because, seriously, you're like totally meant to be."

"Well, thank you for your blessing, Thea," Felicity replied flatly. If there was one thing she didn't want right now, it was dating advice from her boyfriend's drunk sister. She might have been right about the connections she shared with Oliver, but that didn't mean they were ready for that step in their relationship. They hadn't even discussed moving in together, let alone marriage.

Thea stumbled a bit just as they rounded a corner that would lead them to the corridor that housed the elevators and almost immediately Roy was at their side, his arm around his girlfriend's waist helping to steady her. "I got this," Felicity said, waving him off. She really didn't want him hearing what they were talking about. He'd already heard (and seen) enough as it was back in Starling City.

Roy was reluctant to let her go, but Felicity insisted, "Why don't you and Oliver go hit up the casino? I'll join you once I've got her settled."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Positive," she answered without missing a beat.

His arm slipped from around Thea's waist as Felicity hit the call button for the elevator. Roy stayed with them until they climbed into the car and the doors closed. Alone once more with Thea leaning heavily into her side, Felicity sighed. This was going to be a long night, she could already tell.

Upon reaching their floor, she dragged the younger brunette to their suite and quickly swiped the card to let them in. Thea might have been light, but when she was drunk, and dragging her across the room wasn't an easy feat. "I need to make a pit stop," she mumbled.

Felicity didn't have to ask. She already knew where Thea needed to go and headed straight for the bathroom. They made it just in time. Dropping to her knees in front of the toilet, Thea began throwing up the contents of her dinner and every drop of the eight shots she'd taken with Oliver that evening.

After she finished and wiped her mouth on the towel Felicity offered, she sat back on the cool tile floor, her elbow resting against the rim of the toilet. "See, this is why you two need to get married," Thea said.

"So I can hold your hair every time you get drunk and need to puke?" Felicity dryly replied.

"No, because you're an awesome person, Felicity Smoak. And a really good friend. None of my other friends would have done this. They would have left me in the bathroom to puke until I passed out. But you… You're so different. You're a genuine person. Now I see why Oliver loves you. You're perfect," Thea ranted. "And that's why you need to join this family sooner. I need a sister-in-law like you."

Felicity couldn't help the smile that crept onto her face. Hearing Thea's praise was refreshing and it made her hopeful for the future. She liked the younger Queen, even if she had a penchant for drinking a little too much.


	20. You're Joking, Right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I give you, the crackiest of crack fics: body swapping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A guaranteed laugh! And by far, my favorite of this series. Hehe. Enjoy!

**"You're joking, right?"**

God, he had a headache, and upon hearing Diggle's voice somewhere nearby, he attempted to open his eyes only to close them again when the light shone too bright.

"No, I'm not joking!"

What the fuck?! That was his voice, but it hadn't come from his mouth! Attempting to open his eyes again, Oliver found himself sprawled out on the couch in the foundry. He couldn't see much else and brought his hand up to his eyes to rub the cobwebs away.

Wait… that wasn't his hand… It was soft and delicate and… Was that emerald green nail polish? What in fucking hell was going on?

"Finally, he… she's awake!"

"Diggle?" Oliver asked, trying to sit up. And, good god, that was most definitely not his voice!

He shot up off the couch and instantly regretted it when the world began to spin, but he needed to get to the bottom of this, and fast. Looking down, Oliver's eyes widened to the size of saucers. Were those… boobs? His hands went straight to his chest to cop a feel.

Yep, those were boob. Really nice ones too.

"Hey! Stop that! You don't see me playing with your junk!"

His gaze shot up at the sound of his voice and he saw himself standing there beside Diggle, arms crossed over his chest. Then it dawned on him… He was in Felicity's body and she was in his.

This had to be some really strange dream brought on by too much booze or some crazy drug he'd been shot with. They couldn't have switched bodies. That was scientifically impossible.

Yet, somehow, there they both were, misplaced minds in the wrong bodies.

"What the fuck is going on?" Oliver yelled, hearing it come out in Felicity's loud voice.

"Don't ask me!" Felicity shot back. Wow, did he sound that whiney when he was in his own body?

"Alright, you two, calm down," Diggle stepped in before they got into a more heated argument. "We'll figure this out. Until then, I think we should lay low for a while."

"Great plan, only, HOW THE HELL DO WE GET BACK IN OUR OWN BODIES!" Felicity shouted, obviously more distraught than she let on earlier.

Oliver just stood there, his gaze shifting between her and Diggle before settling on his chest again. He had boobs! Why did that not weird him out as much as it should have? Again, he reached up to touch them then giggled. He could get used to this.

"Oh, my god!" Felicity grumbled, her hand pressing against her forehead. Or was it his forehead? Oliver had no idea how to refer to her or to himself right then. Frankly, he didn't really care because… boobs! "He's going to see me naked… He's actually going to see me naked. Oh, this was not how I wanted it to happen…" Her mouth clamped shut and her eyes squeezed together in that trademark Felicity Smoak fashion, only it looked really strange on his body.

Oliver wanted to laugh, but then he realized that she'd be seeing him naked as well… "Could be worse," he finally muttered.

Felicity suddenly snorted. His eyes flew to hers as she replied, "Yeah, it could be much,  _much_  worse!" He swallowed at her condescending tone. "You could be getting your period tomorrow."

His face immediately fell as she brushed past him looking for her phone. "Good luck," she muttered before grabbing the device off her desk and walking away.


	21. What's The News?

**"What's the news?"**

The question seemed innocuous enough, but standing where he was standing right now, outside a hospital room, his heart still racing with adrenaline, it was far more than just a question. Oliver needed to know before his tore his hair out.

"Your wife is in stable condition," the doctor, whose name he didn't catch, said as he exited Felicity's room. "Both vehicles were traveling at relatively low speeds, but the force of the impact caused her head and shoulder to slam into the door. Since her shoulder took the brunt of the impact, it caused a crack in her clavicle. It's going to hurt for a long while, but that's not what I'm most concerned about."

Oliver's focus narrowed on the doctor. Hearing those words come out of his mouth only caused his heart to start racing all over again. "What? Is she going to be okay? Does she need surgery? What's wrong?" The questions came spilling out of his mouth in a torrent. He almost grabbed the doctor by his scrawny shoulders to shake the answers out of him, but mercifully refrained.

"I think you should talk to your wife first before asking me," the doctor replied.

Oliver flew past him and into Felicity's room, his gaze immediately searching her out until he found her laying in the bed, her arm in a sling supported by a mountain of pillows. Her head had been turned away, staring out the window, until the moment he'd entered the room. When their eyes met, he could see the relief and apprehension flowing through those bright blue pools.

"Felicity…" he whispered, reaching her bed in three strides then taking a seat on the mattress beside her. His hand reached up, fingers softly stroking against her cheek to make sure she was alive and well.

Getting that call from the hospital about the car accident had sent Oliver on high alert with far more anxious energy than he'd ever had donning the hood. But now that she was within reach and he could see for himself that she was alive, he breathed a sigh of relief until the doctor's words replayed in his head.

"Is everything okay, sweetheart?" Oliver murmured, his hand remaining on her cheek as she gazed back at him, her eyes uncertain.

When Felicity glanced down at her lap, he could see she was playing with her wedding ring, twisting it around her finger over and over again. It was one of her tells letting him know she was about to say something life-changing. She had done the same thing the night she'd admitted she loved him, and the night she asked him to move in with her, and the night before their wedding. Whatever ring was on her finger, she'd be twirling it until the words left her mouth in a rush.

Oliver tensed, his breathing turning shallow as he stared at his wife and waited for her gaze to fall back on him. It would only take a moment before those soft blue eyes found his. There were tears pooling at the corners, waiting to flow down her soft cheeks. His heart beat even faster now as he reached down with his other hand and wrapped it around hers.

"Please," Oliver whispered. He couldn't take it anymore. He needed to know if and what was wrong with the woman he'd give his life for in an instant.

"Oliver," she softly replied, a smile touching the corners of her pale pink lips. He steeled himself for whatever came out of that beautiful mouth. "I'm pregnant."

A woosh of air left his lungs as he continued to stare at her. His entire body went slack and all he could do was lean in and kiss her hard. They'd been trying for so long now, almost two years, and to finally hear Felicity say those words made his heart flip in his chest.

There were tears in both their eyes when he pulled back. "Really?" he asked, his hands cupping her face. Felicity merely nodded, the smile on her lips growing.

"You're going to be a dad!" she cried, her good arm wrapping around his neck and holding him close.

Finally, he thought to himself. This had to be the best thing to ever come out of a car accident.


	22. Did You Hear That?

**"Did you hear that?"**

The crazed, glassy look in her eyes told him she was tripping balls right then and whatever she was hearing definitely had nothing to do with sitting in the backseat of the car they were in.

"Dig! Drive faster!" It was the urgency in Oliver's voice that prompted the car to lurch forward as Felicity dramatically gasped, her back sinking into the plush leather seat. Her eyes darted around the interior, searching out whatever unknown noise she'd been referring to before she shrieked and curled into herself.

Oliver wrapped his arms around her, quickly pulling the fragile blonde into his lap as she shivered and whimpered. "It's okay, Felicity. You're safe. No one's going to hurt you," he murmured into her ear then let his hand wander into the golden waves of her hair to cradle the back of her head.

Whoever it was that had spiked her drink at the club was going to pay for this. Oliver made a silent vow to kill the person as soon as he found him. Watching Felicity trip out on whatever drug it was made his heart clench in his chest. Her fear was palpable, and the longer it ran its course, the more worried he became for her health.

"We need to get her back to the lair now!" Oliver growled. This mission couldn't fallen apart any faster. They were only supposed to be there ten minutes tops, but their target kept moving from place to place making it hard for Felicity to find a way to break into his office. That had forced them to order drinks from the "creepy bartender" which was what led to this whole mess.

"I can only go so fast, Oliver!" Diggle shot back, just as irritated as the younger man over Felicity's condition.

She let out another panicked shriek and Oliver held onto her tighter. "Keep that thing away from me!" she muttered, her fingers digging into the fabric of his brown leather jacket.

"What are you talking about, Felicity?" Oliver asked calmly and cautiously, his hands running up and down her back in soothing motions hoping it would help settle her.

It had no such effect. If anything, she was becoming even more agitated. "That… thing!" she gasped, her finger pointing to the other end of the seat. Oliver saw nothing, but knew whatever her drug addled brain conjured, it wasn't good. "The gnome with it's beady little eyes that keeps staring at me!"

He immediately pulled Felicity into his lap and pressed her face into his chest. "Don't worry," he said, kissing her forehead, "nothing's going to hurt you. I promise. Just close your eyes and breathe."

"Oliver," she whimpered, "I'm scared."

"I'll protect you," he whispered back, holding her just a little tighter as she let out a shaky breath. The son of a bitch who did this to her was going to pay, and dearly.


	23. We Make A Good Team

**"We make a good team."**

Hearing that praise from her new partner in crime, Felicity smiled. Even if Sara was only in her ear over the comm, it was nice to appreciated every once in a while. Oliver did appreciate her in his own way, but he had a much harder time saying the words of praise that allowed her to perk up after a long mission.

Sara was different. There was always a kind word thrown in at the end of her missions towards the people who helped her.

She'd taken over for Oliver as he recovered from a particularly nasty bout of pneumonia that rendered him useless as Arrow and barely able to function as QC CEO. He was most likely at home tonight, grumbling about the fact that he wasn't allowed in the lair until he was well enough to breathe without wheezing. That had been a mandate from all three of them: Felicity, Sara and Diggle.

Poor Diggle, though… He was stuck making sure Oliver didn't give anyone the slip that week and try to take care of Arrow business on his own. It was a tall order, but if anyone was able to get it done, it was John Diggle. Felicity still missed her other two partners in crime.

"You bet!" she finally replied over the comm before hearing the lock to the secret entrance disengage. "So, what's next on the docket for tonight?" Felicity asked as Sara stepped into the lair, bow staff in hand.

"You should go home, be with your boyfriend," the other blonde replied.

"It's still early…" Felicity tried to argue.

"I know, but I feel bad that I'm taking you away from Oliver," Sara replied.

Mulling it over for a moment, Felicity nodded her head. They'd spent the entire week down her while Oliver recovered. She knew it was because she didn't want to get sick herself, but a part of her missed him more than anything, especially when he wasn't down here with her. "Okay, then," she said. "What are you going to do?"

Sara gave her a devilish grin. "I think I'll teach Harper a few new tricks," she answered with a smirk. "He's been bugging me to show him a few moves with the staff. Figured tonight would be as good a night as any."

Felicity cringed inwardly. She'd watched a few of their sessions over the week and Sara was just as brutal as Oliver could be, sometimes more. "Go easy on the kid," she said before grabbing her purse and making her exit up the stairs.

Roy was standing by the back door as Felicity left the building. When he saw her, he immediately perked up. "Hey, Blondie," he greeted with one of his adorable little smiles. "How's the boss?"

"Still sick. I'm headed home to take care of him now," Felicity answered as she made her way to her car. "Oh, and Sara wants to see you downstairs."

He immediately perked up. "Sweet!" Roy replied.

Felicity simply smiled and shook her head. Boy was in for one hell of a surprise.  _Meh, at least it would help him become a stronger member of the team_ , she thought to herself.


	24. That Doesn't Make Any Sense

**"That doesn't make any sense."**

"When does it ever?"

"I don't know… I just thought, you know, they were… doing it!" Thea muttered as she and Roy sat side by side, watching the elegantly dressed crowd sway and twirl about on the dance floor. This little shindig had been put together by Oliver's executive assistant for reasons that still weren't clear to either of the two youngsters.

It didn't matter. Watching him on the dance floor with said assistant made Thea wonder more often than not, whether the two of them were sleeping together, hence the reason for her current conversation with Roy. Felicity was quite pretty, and although she wasn't Oliver's usual type, seeing her in this setting wearing a dress made for a runway, Thea could see why her brother was so drawn to her, even though he would never admit they were anything more than friends.

That was probably the reason why Thea couldn't stop speculating about the two. The constant "are they/aren't they" question hung thick in the air, especially when she saw them interacting in his office. They were close, that was for damn sure, but how close? She was hell bent on finding out if it was the last thing she did.

"What did your brother say when you asked him?" Roy replied.

Thea scoffed, "Seriously? You actually think I would ask my brother about his sex life? Ew… Roy Harper, sometimes I really do worry about you."

She settled back in her chair and returned her gaze to her brother and his assistant, pressed cheek to cheek as the string quartet played a slow song. There had to be something going on between them. Thea couldn't wrap her mind around the concept of Oliver and Felicity, BFF's, not with the way they looked at each other, or the way they touched, or anything else for that matter.

From her vantage point, she could see that her brother was now whispering things into his assistant's ear, making her smile and blush profusely. They just looked so… happy. How could they not be together? It was a damn shame if they weren't, Thea thought to herself.

For so long, she'd watched Oliver stumble through life, moving from one woman to the next, one bad relationship to another. Felicity seemed to be his constant for the past three years, always there, by his side, backing him up. She was the first stable thing in his life, and Thea would be damned if she didn't try to get them together if they weren't.

Being so wrapped up in her thoughts, it took Roy's hand on her arm to bring her back to the present. "Uh, Thea…" he said, nodding his head towards the dance floor. Her gaze shot to her brother and a smile instantly lit up her face.

Oliver stood there, in the middle of the dance floor, his hands cupping either side of Felicity's face. The look in his eyes was so intense it took Thea's breath away until he leaned down and finally kissed his assistant. She wanted to jump up and give someone a high five at that moment, but instead, she turned to Roy and said, "I  _ **knew**  _they were more than just friends!"


	25. I Want To Help

**"I want to help."**

"Roy, stay back!" Felicity yelled. This was not the time for the boy wonder to try his hand at helping her and Diggle in saving Oliver's life, not when it was his fault. To say she was pissed would be an understatement.

All of this had started as a challenge between the two testosterone junkies as a show of prowess; a sort of "my muscles are bigger than your muscles" thing that Felicity did not approve of. If anything, she'd been completely against it, knowing for a fact that Oliver's skills were no match for Roy's brute strength.

The two had been constantly trying to one up each other the entire week. First it had been Oliver with his archery skills, then Roy with his crushing strength. For the past two days, their stunts had become more and more dangerous. Felicity cringed thinking about all the things they hadn't told her they'd done. It was this last stunt that finally sent things spiraling out of control.

Roy had challenged Oliver to a fight after several heated words had been exchanged between them in the lair. They'd decided to duke it out right there, mano-a-mano, and all Felicity and Diggle could do was stand by with medical equipment at the ready.

Oliver had gotten a few good punches in before things really got going and Roy found his inner rage. Then it turned into a bloodbath. As Diggle and Felicity watched helplessly, the younger man got the drop on Oliver, taking him down with a single blow to the stomach. From that point on, it took a tranquilizer dart from one of his trick arrows to finally sedate Roy and stop him from killing his friend and mentor.

When she had reached Oliver's prone form, Felicity had gasped audibly before shouting for Diggle to come help her. The man was in awful shape. Bruises had begun to form all over his face and body, he probably had several cracked (if not broken) ribs, and he was wavering between states of consciousness. After they'd gotten him on the table, the frantic work of saving him began.

Diggle had been training her in basic medical care for a while now. Doing what they did, it was necessary, just like fight training, although still a bit too gory for her taste. Felicity sucked it up, though, especially when it came to Oliver. And right now, he needed all the help he could get. With strength in numbers, they managed to patch up any gashes Roy may have inflicted, check to make sure there was no internal damage (by some miracle there wasn't), and icing the worst of his injuries.

The younger man looked on helplessly, his face a show guilt and regret for what he'd done. When they'd finally finished, and Felicity stepped away from the table to discard her gloves and grab a blanket and several more ice packs, she felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning to find Roy, she simply stared at him.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered, his voice cracking with the weight of his emotions. She could see tears welling in his eyes as well as the sorrow he felt for putting his friends through this.

Her expression softened. "Promise me you won't goad him like that again," Felicity replied.

"I promise," Roy swore, crossing his fingers over his heart. "Never again."

"Go clean up," she said before turning to finish the task at hand.

Felicity returned to Oliver's side a moment later, wrapping him in the blanket she held in her hands then placing a few more ice packs to his ribs and face. When she saw him wince, she pulled back, her hand coming up to gently stroke across his forehead.

"Hey," Felicity murmured, letting out the breath she didn't know she'd been holding.

"He kicked my ass, didn't he?" Oliver rasped, his swollen eyes opening just a sliver to look at her.

She chuckled, "I'd say he more than kicked your ass."

That earned her a soft smile. "I taught him well."

"You did," Felicity replied as her thumb stroked along his hairline. "Get some rest, okay? We'll figure out how to explain this tomorrow." With that, she leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to his temple.

"Can I at least help with that?" Roy asked as he followed her to her computers.

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Felicity shot back, eyeing him critically.

"Oliver Queen takes a beating to save his girlfriend," he answered. She just stared at him, her expression blank. "C'mon, the city already knows he saved Blood's life after the whole shooting spree at that rally. Besides, it'll be good for his image."

"Harper, you know he's not going to be happy about this."

"I know, but at least it's something we both know he would do."

"Don't I know it," Felicity said under her breath before beginning to type it all out on her computer.


End file.
